Yamamotokun
by thecableguy
Summary: About Takumi's old friend in high school. Will add more later, Please RnR


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INITIAL D. I ONLY OWN KATSUSHIRO

PROLOGUE

Mt Akina – 1:45 am

Itsuki Takeuchi and Kouichirou Iketani were having a friendly race on Akina's uphill. Just while they going back down, a particular car was behind them.

"Huh?" Itsuki looked in the rear view mirror of his 85-Levin. He saw that it was another Levin like his, only the whole thing was different. It was an 86 Levin like Wataru-san's, only it looked different.

Itsuki noticed that the car was flashing it's headlights in front of him.

"Alright! Let's see how well my hachi-go turbo puts up with an 86

His lead was short lived, the 85 was passed merely on the first hairpin with a counter-attack style movement.

"NOWAY! HE'S BACK?"

Next up was Iketani. The white Levin flashed it's headlights behind his S13.

"So this guy's racing huh? You've got some nerve to race against me. Especially in Akina's downhill"

Iketani decided to widen the gap between him and the Levin after the first two hairpins.

"That should teach you, outsider…"

Suddenly, a bright white light was moving towards Iketani. It was the Levin who closed the gap after the final hairpin.

"No, it can't be!" Iketani shouted as the Levin caught up to him. "Shit! I'm not done yet!" Iketani struggled to keep the Levin from passing him only to find out that they already were already at the "Hand of the Ghost"

Iketani tried to keep him at his back, but the Levin did a kansei-dorifto and made Iketani spin out after the sharp left.

"No way?" Iketani mumbled to himself

* * *

ACT 1: A FAMILLAR FACE

The next day…

"HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK I TELLYOU #$!" Itsuki threw to Takumi. His effort was all but nothing since Takumi didn't want to believe.

"How sure are you? He already went to Tokyo to study, and he came back?" Takumi said

"But it was him, it was the exact same Levin he used before we graduated last spring" Itsuki ranted

A car was passing by, it was the Levin.

Suddenly, the Levin stopped at the gas station. The plate number read 15-168(lucky number!) and the car was registered in the Gunma Area. It had 15" Volk Racing TE-37's with Bridgestone Potenza tires. And what sounded like a 4A-GZE from an AE101 was sitting in the car.

"Please fill it with high octane to the brim" the owner said

"Wait, you look familiar… Let me recall, your Takeuchi, right?" he said

"YOU'RE KATSUSHIRO YAMAMOTO! SO IT IS YOU!" Itsuki rumbled

* * *

ACT 2: KATSU'S RETURN

"You really don't have to be surprised, I'm just a lonely driver just like you…" Katsu said as he stepped out of his Levin

"It's not like you to come back" Takumi said as he went to Katsu. "How's it going? I heard from dad that you joined a racing team. And I also heard your doing pretty well" Katsu replied.

"So how's life for you Katsu?" Takumi asked. "My life in Tokyo isn't so bad, I finished my course in Mechanics and I'm working in YMSPEED. Currently, I'm waiting for another sponsor so I can go Pro"  
replied Katsu. "I just came back to get back at someone"

"Who?" Takumi asked

"That guy who drives the GTR, Nakazato right?" said Katsu. " He made my engine blow last year, so Im getting back at him with my supercharger"

"I see, his home course is in the Myogi mountain pass, you'll find him there" Takumi replied

"It's finished, Yamamoto-senpai" Itsuki shouted to Katsu

"Come on now, I already said that I'm just an ordinary person just like you. See ya then Tak" Katsu bidded

"See ya!" Takumi said as Katsu left

* * *

ACT 3: BACK ON THE ROCKS

Myogi Mountain Pass – 12:30 am

A member of the Night Kids is talking to his friend, but suddenly, he hears a loud noise

"Hey? Isn't that?"

The news is brought to their leader, Takeshi Nakazato

"I see, it's been a while since I've heard from that 86"

The Levin arrives, parking near the exit. Nakazato walks towards him

"Did you fix your 86?"

"Yes"

"It sounds different"

"Yes, I've upgraded recently to this"

Katsu shows the 4AGZE

"A Supercharger huh? I heard you've come to race against me, right?"

"Yes"

"Fine, we'll do a Downhill on this course. Whoever gets to the bottom first is the winner"

"Got it"

"Then, Let's start"

The cars line up side by side and the starter counts

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!"

The GTR takes the lead, but the Levin keeps up well

Approaching the first corner.

Both the Levin and the GTR hit the brakes and heel-and-toe downshift at the same time.

Nakazato sees the Levin cutting him off on the outside

"Just as I thought!" he said. But the GTR doesn't let him pass

"Now you see!" Nakazato said,

Approaching the two next corners, the same thing happens but on the next straight, the Levin moves to the right

"What!" he said

Approaching next curve, the Levin has the inside. Nakazato can only watch as the 86 passes him and leaves him in the dust.

"It can't be! He assumed that moving to the right gives him the inside!"

The match has ended, Katsu is declared the winner

Myogi Parking Lot – 1:55 am

"You've really improved your skill. In our race back then at Akina, it was only after the Hand of the Ghost that I passed you. Also, you've kept up very well compared to before with that supercharger" Nakazato said to Katsu

"Although it seemed like I assumed the curve, it was just luck since the turn was going right. I just reacted and swerved to the right. Then I just hoped for the best and then it happened." Katsu replied

"I see, that is one hell of a car, and you are one of a kind in terms of driving. If we meet again, let's have another race. Until then, see ya" Nakazato said

Katsu watches the GTR leave. He is happy about his win, but remains humble about it."

(END OF CHAPTER 1)


End file.
